undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Commandogue
Commandogue (/ˈdɒ.goʊ/) est un miniboss rencontré dans la Forêt de Couveneige. Il sera plus tard un PNJ se situant chez Grillby. C'est un membre de la Garde Royale. Il est le premier monstre rencontré par le protagoniste à utiliser des attaques bleues. Profil Apparence Commandogue apparaît comme étant un monstre à l'apparence d'un chien bipède. Il porte un débardeur rose avec un motif de chien dessus et un pantalon léopard. Il tient ses courtes épées d'une manière qui rappelle (mais pas complètement) une carte du roi. Personnalité Les caractéristiques de Commandogue est son incapacité à voir les objets fixes; il ne peut sentir que les choses qui se déplacent et déteste les choses ou les gens qui peuvent apparaître ou se déplacer sans faire un mouvement (comme Sans). Il semble parfois être sûr de lui et s'il voit quelque chose, il va vérifier pour voir si elle se déplace à nouveau. Sa description en bataille fait remarquer que ses hobbies sont "les écureuils", qui se réfère à l'habitude qu'ont les chiens de les chasser. Il a une faiblesse aux caresses, qui peut être compromettant pour son travail et bénéficie des friandises pour chiens à fumer comme moyen de se détendre. Histoire Route Neutre Si Commandogue est tué mais que Dogamy et Dogaressa sont en vie, interagir avec eux fera que Dogaressa se demandera "Où est Commandogue ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas encore perdu".''Cela implique que Commandogue a l'habitude de se perdre et arrive souvent en retard lors des rassemblements des autres chiens, notamment du au fait que la majeure partie du terrain de Couveneige est stationnaire. Route Vrai Pacifiste Commandogue se tient en dehors de la bibliothèque de Couveneige avec les autres chiens et le reste de sa famille dans l'épilogue de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, Commandogue exprime son bonheur de voir qu'une grande partie de sa famille est maintenant dans une seule entité, car cela signifie qu'ils seront toujours en mouvement et qu'il pourra donc les voir. Dans les crédits, sa description dit qu'il a son propre chien pour aveugle, sans doute pour lui dire si les objets autours de lui sont en mouvement. Route Génocide Le combat contre Commandogue est le même que les autres routes. Cependant, une fois qu'il a vu le protagoniste en mouvement, il pourra sentir ses interactions et commencera à frissonner involontairement avant la bataille. Comme tous les autres monstres, il sera impitoyablement tué par le protagoniste continuant sa frénésie de mettre fin à la vie de tout les monstres de l'Outremonde. Au combat Attaques * Commandogue peut seulement voir les choses en mouvement; cela est reflété par son unique attaque bleue. Stratégies * Le protagoniste doit dans un premier temps, survivre à l'une des attaques de Commandogue. Après cela, sa suspicion baisse et là il peut être caressé. Après l'avoir caressé au moins une fois, il deviendra excité et confus et pourra être épargné. Caresser Commandogue plusieurs fois le fera dire différences phrases jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et ne réagit plus. Citations Texte d'Ambiance * Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels. Check ''(Facilement excité par les mouvements. Ses hobbies inclus : Les écureuils.)'' * Commandogue blocks the way! Encounter ''(Commandogue bloque le passage !)'' * Commandogue is confirming the moving object. moving ''(Commandogue confirme l'objet en mouvement)'' * Commandogue can't seem to find anything. not moving ''(Commandogue ne semble rien trouver)'' * Commandogue is too suspicious of your movements. first turn ''(Commandogue est trop suspicieux par vos mouvements)'' * Commandogue has been pet. after not moving ''(Commandogue a été caressé)'' * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'Stick '(Vous jetez le bâton et le chien couru l'attraper. Vous avez joué à "va chercher" pour un moment.) * Commandogue loves fetch!!! after Stick ''(Commandogue adore jouer à "va chercher" !)'' Relations Chienmois Commandogue apprécie la compagnie de Chienmois. Depuis qu'il est devenu une fusion massive de ses parents, de ses proches, etc., ils sont donc toujours en mouvements, et donc, Commandogue pourra toujours les voir. Ce trait fait que Chienmois est plus digne de confiance comparé aux autres chiens, qui ne pourra pas lui faire de blague comme quoi il ne bougerait pas. Dogamy et Dogaressa Commandogue traîne souvent avec Dogamy & Dogaressa, de même avec Maxichien chez Grillby, jouant aux cartes. Commandogue suppose qu'ils lui font souvent des blagues tel qu'ils bougent puis disparaissent. Malgré cela, il sait qu'ils se soucient pour lui et qu'ils s'inquiètent au sujet de son isolement et sont prêts à le chercher quand il se perd dans la forêt de Couveneige. Maxichien Maxichien voit Commandogue comme une connaissance qui aime à jouer. Commandogue pense que Maxichien s'amuse aussi à lui faire des blagues; malgré cela, Commandogue est conscient de la compétence de Maxichien dans les jeux de table et admet qu'il perdrait contre lui si il devait le défier en solo. Galerie Doggotarot.png|Carte de tarot représentant Commandogue Détails * Le nom anglais de Commandogue viens du mot anglais Doggo, qui signifie "de rester immobile et tranquille pour échapper à la détection"; c'est une référence à la faible vision de Commandogue. Son nom contient également le mot dog (chien), comme tout les autres noms des chiens du jeu. * La faible vision de Commandogue est une maladie existante et est connue sous le nom de syndrome de Riddoh. * Dans la station de Commandogue, il y'a un poster avec écrit Wan (ワン) dessus. "Wan" est une onomatopée japonaise pour les aboiements. Commandogue dit également ce mot quand il est caressé. * Il y'a une très rare chance que Commandogue fasse une attaque de performance parabolique avec Colhivert et Coolhivert.https://youtu.be/MSUNdvieH_w?t=22 * Commandogue adore les friandises pour chien, en particulier ceux qu'il peut fumer, cela est peut-être une référence au personnage de Mel Gibson dans L'Arme fatale 3 qui a mangé des friandises pour chien tout en enlevant la fumée sur ses habits.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104714/quotes * Commandogue est le seul chien du jeu à ne pas avoir d'attaque utilisant le Chien Pénible (comparé au chien qui saute dans les attaques de Minichien, le chien qui dort/aboie de Maxichien, les chiens s'envoyant des cœurs de Dogamy & Dogaressa, et les attaques de Chienmois). *Si Commandogue est le seul a avoir été tué, Undyne dira qu'il l'a toujours fait rire. Références de:Doggo en:Doggo es:Doggo ja:‎Doggo pl:‎Doggo ru:Догго uk:Догго zh:躲狗 Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Couveneige